Many existing light fixtures that are installed in a building, home, or other structure have been in place for years. A number of these light fixtures were manufactured and installed before many of the technological advancements in light fixtures evolved. For example, a number of these light fixtures can only be manually controlled, while many of the recent light fixtures allow for remote user control. Replacing the existing light fixtures to upgrade to the new technologies can be an expensive proposition that may not have enough of a benefit for a user to replace the existing light fixtures.